Sisters Grimm Get Animal Crossing
by FaroreGrimm
Summary: My first fiction so read!This Is When The Grimms Get Animal Crossing  City Folk   "Libeling, I'm home!"  "Great we're starving!"said Puck and Daphne together.   "And I have a present for all my libelings."  That's when Sabrina got excited.
1. Chapter 1

**Sisters Grimm Get Animal Crossing**

**This is my first story so FLAME I want you guys to help me with this and give ideas! So let's get started! **

"Libelings, I'm home!"  
>"Great we're starving!"said Puck and Daphne together.<br>"And I have a present for all my libelings."  
>That's when Sabrina got excited. But only if she knew how much crazy that present would cause.<p>

"What is it!"Daphne squealed

"Is it food!"

"No it's a video game!"

"Is it Skyrim!" screamed Red from upstairs

"What's that?" Sabrina and Puck said together

"One of her medieval video games." (I can't wait Skyrim in three days!)

"Oh"

*After Dinner*

"Your name?"

"Sabrina"

"What does it say about you?"

"It's cool right?" (I forgot what he really said!)

"Yeah it's fun loving like you! You are a boy right?"

"I'm not a boy!" Sabrina sighed. She have started the video game Animal Crossing, it had seemed pretty interesting so she had tried playing it. Puck and Daphne came running down the stairs.

"Hey, tonight's the cowboy movie fest!"

"Well I'm playing a game so shut it stinkpot."

"Is it guns?" he mumbled

"Not even close." Daphne said as she was looking at the game booklet.

The two sat down on the couch and her character got off the bus. Her eyes were normal but her hair was a crazy style and pink. (I don't want to do all the annoying stuff so imma gonna skipa to the part where she finishes her work. You guys do want the good stuff.)

_I should of never said yes to working for him._ Tom Nook had given her a crappy house with a mortgage. She was tired and had went to bed. She ignored the sound of Rover talking and the bus driving and went upstairs to go to sleep.

**I have homework so that's all for now! More tomorrow and on the weekend so bye.**

**Random fact #1: I am a Puckabrina detector. So if you don't think something Puckabrina I can tell if it is or isn't!**

**Bye**

**-FaroreGrimm (My ACCF characters name! Farore!)**


	2. Tickling and Trouble

**I'm updating because of one review my only review! ****SistersGbooklover4ever!**

**CHAPTER 2: CHAOS **

*The next day*

Sabrina walked groggily down the stairs.

_Wonder what's for breakfast._

But all that was on the table was a note:

_**Dear Brina, **_

_** Sorry to leave you but Granny, Mr. Canis, your parents, and I have been called up in New York. Why? More about Puck's family. (**_Since Mr. Canis doesn't have the wolf he I no longer an everafter. So therefore MB has let him leave Ferryportlanding by taking away his powers.) _**So I bought some food that should last you a week, and you're in charge, along with Puck.**_

_**-Uncle Jake**_

Sabrina would've been mad but she had three reasons not to be:

1) Puck's family is crazy

2) Normal food

3) She was in charge!

So she made some eggs and turned on the Wii.

"Hi, today is November 12th 2011, what would you like to do?"

**PLAY**

**"**Who are you?"

_Sabrina_

_Puck_

_Daphne_

_Red_

"Crap.."

Sabrina remembered that you could have more than one file. _Oh well. _And she walked out of her house. Last night she went to the city and got her hair done. It was blond and in a bun. Her shoes were green sneakers, and she was wearing the Deep Blue Tee with the blue ribbon. So far she had Pekoe, Lucky, Eloise, Gigi, Al, Lucy, Gaston, Genji, and Lobo in her town. Puck, Daphne, and Red walked down the stairs.

"Like our files Grimm?"

"I haven't seen them stinkpot. And by the way I'm in charge." Sabrina said with a smirk

"Wha, how?"

"Go see the note for yourself."

Puck left and came back with the note in his hand, there was his usual smirk on his face.

"It says we're both in charge Grimm."

"What? Let me see that!"

_**and you're in charge, along with Puck.**_

"NOOOO!" Sabrina groaned

"Yep."

"Well he said I was in charge first so I overrule you."

"What no you don't!"

"Yeah stinkpot I get to boss you around for an entire week."

"NOOOOOO!"

While Sabrina and Puck were arguing Daphne and Red made Sabrina post on the bulletin board:

I LOVE PUCK, THE TRICKSTER KING!

And they snuck into the kitchen for breakfast.

"Grimm…" Puck said while pointing to the TV screen.

"Wha-"

Sabrina and Puck ran out into the kitchen and saw Red and Daphne laughing while they tried to make eggs.

"You two are so dead."

All of the Grimm children had an intense tickle fight, until Sabrina realized she was playing Animal Crossing.

"Hi, Sabrina will you deliver this to Gigi?"

"Sure."

"Oh a gift from Lobo? Ew a Dice Shirt. Really that Grandpa has no taste. Well, I'll use this for cleaning."

"Did she love it?"

"Eh…"

"I knew I should of gotten her the Kiddie shirt."

_Yeah and she still would of hated it._

"Hey Sabrina I thought up a nickname for you. S-bot."

"No."

"Oh well look at this letter Puck gave me."

_**Dear Gaston,**_

_** Your old right? Well I like this girl and we've been through a lot so I was wondering if I should ask her out.**_

_**-Puck**_

"Oh Puck you're the only person I know who asks videogames for advice."

"What? Oh crap. Gaston you traitor you weren't supposed to show anyone that!"

"Well he did tell you not to mail anything private." Commented Daphne

"Oh well."

"So who's the girl?"

"Oh, um…_Shit…_Ya know Mari right?"

"That priss?"

"Yup it's her."

_That bitc-wait why do I care? Because you love him. What, no, shut up!_

"Well who wants to play?"

"ME!" All the Grimm kids shouted

"Um…" Sabrina threw the remote and ran away from the dogfight. But she just got a ton of bells last night and oh boy she should of watched who got the controller. Because she was going to regret it.

**OK! Good chappy right? So tell me what I need to add, and give me ideas! What will happen to Sabrina? I think we all know! And thank you** **SistersGbooklover4ever ****for the idea! Now I have a contest in your review say what you think is going to happen and an idea (if you have one) and whoever gets it right first gets their idea in the next chapter! Oh, and if you have Animal Crossing tell me!**

**Random fact #2: I got this idea while sitting in the park tree.**

**Well bye! :) **

**PS: If you could date/marry anyone from Sisters Grimm who would it be? Mine is date and marry Mustardseed! I have an unhealthy obsession with him! Bye again and review please I always review! So you can too! 0_0**


	3. Filler

**Chapter 3 **

**WHAT!**

**Kay ya know if you don't have an account you still can review! Seriously. Like over 100 people have come to this story more than once and they don't review! Like it doesn't hurt to just say: good job or this sucks! Kay so review because your all pissing me off! Even though one person reviewed I'm still going to update! So READ! And review it means a lot to me! I mean one review good or bad makes my day! Even if you say the story sucks I'll be happy!**

That same day Sabrina walked downstairs to only see that the games were still on. Red was playing her file and was really into it.

"Hey Red."

"Hello Sabrina."

"Sorry to interrupt but can I play?" Sabrina said sarcastically.

Ignoring the sarcasm Red saved and quit giving Sabrina the remote. As Sabrina was loading her file she said:

"Red, where are Puck and Daphne?"

"I don't really know. Daphne said-" The little girl was cut off by Daphne.

"Hey 'Brina!"

"Hi Daphne."

_What's with her today? _Sabrina was playing and on her way to the city **(In the game.) **To buy the most expensive furniture. But when she checked her bank account it was empty! Sabrina was mad. No more than mad she was going to kill the culprit and already she knew who.

"PUCK!" She yelled while running up the stairs.

"Hi Grimm. I assume you discovered the prank?"

"PRANK? YOU CALL THAT A PRANK? I SPENT ALL NIGHT LAST NIGHT MAKING THAT MONEY!"

"Sorry but it had to be done." He said with a sly grin.

"Well I know how to get revenge!"

Puck laughed. _Ha! Grimm get revenge? Never! _But as Sabrina watched him he realized that he knew what she was going to do. A worried face appeared.

"NOOOOO!"

"Yes I have deleted it!" She said while pressing the A button on the Wii mote.

"Grimm!" He said snarling.

"Yup and since I'm in charge you can't do anything about it!"

"Well, Grimm I'm not happy. And when I'm not happy I get everything I want." He ran to the phone.

"Old Lady? I want a Wii and-What's this game called?-Animal Crossing. Ok I will. Bye. Looks like I'm going to have a town of my own!"

All Sabrina did was shrug she didn't care much. Without him her town would be better. Then the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Screamed the energetic fairy."Thanks, oh here's your money."

"How'd you get it all so fast?"

"Everafter speed delivery duh!"

Puck ran upstairs to hook up everything to his TV. Five seconds later he came down and said:  
>"Friend code?"<p>

"Why?" said a confused Sabrina.

"I want to WiFi with people other than my brother. Duh."

"Don't duh me Puke, and here it is."

**Ferryportlanding**

**Sabrina**

**3452-7398-7392**

"And Daphne and Red can give you theirs."

"Here's Mustardseed's."

"Whatever." Sabrina was too tired to argue. Even though it was a pretty boring day she had to make dinner and could care less about that fairy boy. So she went into the kitchen to make Spaghetti.

**Oh My Flapjacks! This chapter really sucked. It was too bland like a 4 year-old wrote it. But it was kinda a filler, because I need it to happen but I didn't know how to make it happen. But maybe someone can PM or review a better idea on how to put this chapter. And if there's one I really like I'll redo the chapter to that idea. Anyway, but thanks to ****SistersGbooklover4ever** **for the idea of getting Brina's bells taken away.** **This chapter's contest:** **If you be best friends with anyone from The Sisters Grimm who would it be and why? And if you include an idea with it I with put your idea in the next chapter, but no idea you'll get a shout out! Anyway bye to the lot of people that read this story and don't review! And how do I know you do review? It's called traffic stats people! Yeah that 100 people that read this story and didn't review! I know that you didn't! Except for 2 people who reviewed thanks! Off of this matter 0_o**

**Random Fact #3: When writing chapter 2 I had a lot of sugar!**

**But sorry for such a long author's note! BUT REVIEW OR I WILL EAT YOU. Jk! :D**


	4. A VERY suckish chapter so BEWARE

**Chapter 4 **

**Umm to my reviewer okkkkk**

**ANYWAY! Thanks for all your support and sorry I haven't updated in like…3 months umm lets get to the story**

Sabrina had added people to her friends list and didn't feel like playing right now. Sure she had gotten here revenge but she wasn't in the mood. But she might as well wifi…

Checking for open gates…

Towns you can go to

Faerie

She clicked on it and it started to load.

Mustardseed: Hey Sabrina!

Sabrina: Just came to say hey. Why did you get this game?

Mustardseed: I actually recommended this to your grandmother.

Sabrina: Oh cool.

Mustardseed: You don't seem very into the game today…Puck?

Sabrina: Yes

Mustardseed: Mari?

Then she turned off the Wii. _School is tomorrow so I should get some sleep._

_****_

Sabrina got onto the bus and was at school.

"So, Mari?"

"Yes!"

"Wanna see a move Friday?"

"YES YES YES YESSSS!"

"Ok."

Sabrina was pissed, yes pissed. Mari! Mari! A goodietwoshoes and nosy be-ach?

Yeah she was mad and she didn't know why.

She wish she could answer her questions but she didn't know the answers.

Or did she?

**OMFG! THIS WAS SUCH A SUCKISH CHAPTER! It was made that way on purpose sadly. So review please and my work is better than this! I just made this chapter to go along with my weird reviewer. I'm going to redo it later! So review! And tell me how bad this chapter was! The best trash talker gets to be in the story if they want!**

**~0.0**

**~Farore**

**(The awesome goddess) **


	5. One Nice Moment

*sniffles* I decided to update quicker because of all my lovely reviewers! You guys are awesome! I have 19 reviews and it actually means a lot to me! So I decided to respond to reviews!

Velika Silvertounge ~ YOUR IN! Hope you make an account! (If you said you are please ignore that! XD) But thanks for loving my bad self image, your one of the first.

ISI 8D ~ You did kinda come on strong but I know how you feel. But I was kinda depressed that day too. I am hyper a lot too so don't worry! No need to apologize! Now I can't fit your idea into my story but maybe I can make a separate story for it or when you get your account we can write it together! I am so flattered (didn't know how to explain how I feel in one word) that I am your inspiration and that you think I am actually good at writing and the you love me but THANK YOU! I can give you some advice in the next chapter because this one is kinda rushed and I can't wait for your account! (You are HI-LARIOUS!) Oh and Interviews w/ TSG is updated!

Warisha ~ Thanks and I do get what you mean!

G-E-B ~ lol Thanks.

And I have all my stories at the end of every chapter so :D

Chapter 5: Why can't I be smart?

Puck's POV

_God damn it! I really screwed up. I mean I asked Mari on a date. A date. I DON'T EVEN GO ON DATES! And now Sabrina hates me, a lot. I don't even like Mari! Ugh I really hate myself right now. I really do. I mean I don't even know why I asked Mari out and why I'm upset Sabrina hates my guts even more. But my sub-conscience has a different opinion. Maybe I should play with Mustardseed? No. Get ready for my date? No. Maybe I should skip it. YES! THAT IS THE BEST IDEA I HAVE HAD ALL WEEK! Now to go downstairs. _

"Hey."

"Hello."

"…"

"Shouldn't you be on your date already?"

"I HAD A DATE!"

"Yes with Mari."

"Oh well I missed it!"

"Whatever."

Sabrina POV

_He missed it! I have no idea but I feel like I am about to implode with happiness! But he even suspects I am happy I will have to deal with interrogation for a week. Stay cool. Time to play Animal Crossing. _

No one's POV

Sabrina had a slight smile on her face for the rest of the night and she turned on the Wii as Puck said "Can I watch?" She said yes so they sat down with a bowl of normal popcorn and played Animal Crossing and got along, they didn't say much but laughed and really had a good time. (Well a good time for the Trickster King and Queen of Sneaks) At 1:00 Daphne and Red walked downstairs to a cuddling Sabrina and Puck, put a blanket on them and then saved the game. They giggled about how the two were cuddling without knowing and finally went to sleep.

SOOOO! How did you like it? I think it was one of my best chapters! It will be more comedy in the next chapter and here are my stories:

.net/s/7642726/1/What_is_he_thinking

.net/s/7799159/1/Countdown_to_The_Sisters_Grimm_book_9

.net/s/7625774/1/Interviews_With_The_Sisters_Grimm

And disclaimer: If I really owned The Sisters Grimm I would of had book 9 come out tomorrow.

~FaroreGrimm

~The best goddess/author


	6. Wrote This Like 3 months ago

Puck and Sabrina woke up at the same time and turned to each other at the same time. Sabrina was in Pucks arms and Puck had her pulled close to him, when they realized what was going on the both screamed so loudly that it woke everyone up thinking someone got murdered.

A stampede ran down the stairs with Henry holding a baseball bat, Mr. Canis holding the wolf, Red and Daphne had Pepper Spray while Veronica was holding Basil and a glass bottle while Basil had a stuff bear, Jake had some kind of magical axe, and Granny had what looked like a sushi knife.

Sabrina had fallen off the couch and Puck looked like he was traumatized for life.

"What happened?" panted Henry

"Huh, oh nothing happened I just walked downstairs and slipped and woke up Puck." Sabrina said with a big smile.

"Uh-huh sure ok, as long as no one is dying lets have breakfast."

Daphne and Red walked past Sabrina and they winked at her. Sabrina was so embressed she couldn't even look at anyone.

"Honestly 'Brina if you just slipped why did you scream so loud?" Uncle Jake said as he shook his head and walked into the kitchen.

Sabrina sat as far away from Puck as possible she was sure both of them didn't want anyone to find out why they both had screamed.

After breakfast Sabrina turned on the Wii she played a while but she wasn't thinking about the game much then someone came into her town….

Hi yeah sorry its so short and btw im alive XD


End file.
